


Black Coffee Morning

by bubblelaureno



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: When Marisol finds herself up early, she has coffee. She doesn’t consider the idea that her girlfriend might have followed her in getting up.For the black coffee prompt.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 2





	Black Coffee Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My second oneshot in one day, wow. I don’t usually post oneshots this close together, but wanted to.

“Having that much coffee this early can’t be healthy,” Alecto raises her eyebrows at Marisol and eyes the brimming mug. Marisol dodges eye contact, and stares at the kitchen counter. She studies the white countertop and joins the black speckles together with her finger.  _ Maybe that’s true. But you need the coffee to survive. Otherwise you can’t fit all the stuff in your day. _

In that moment, Sadie brushes up against her legs and Marisol turns her attention to the pretty black cat and tickles her under her chin. She retrieves her mug from the countertop and clicks her tongue at Sadie, who follows her to the sofa. She takes a seat and places her mug on the small table, and Sadie jumps up on her lap and curls up. 

“Are you seriously ignoring me? You can’t run from your problems, you know,” Alecto calls over and laughs softly. She makes her way over to the living room and leans against the wall, holding a mug of tea.

“Yeah, I…” Marisol focuses on Sadie and strokes her gently. Her lap was vibrating with the force of Sadie’s purring, and she loved sharing a flat with both of them. Even if Alecto was being a little frustrating right now.

“We don’t exactly have anything on. We have the rest of the summer together before it gets busy, and you’re shaking again,” Alecto sits next to her and takes her hand. She squeezes it tight to ground her.

“Fine. You’re right. I’m just so used to filling my day up that I feel weird when I don’t. I can’t handle persistent sections of doing nothing. It gives my head too much time to catch up with me, I like being able to turn my brain off a bit. I thought you liked busy days, anyway?” Her voice sounds strange, childlike and whiny. She always hates it when Alecto would act cute to try to convince her to do stuff, yet she was using the exact same tactics. She looks down at Sadie on her lap, not looking at Alecto. She pulls her hair over her mouth and fiddles with it.

“I do like busy days. Just not so much I can’t think straight! Managing my own anxiety is difficult, I do have to convince myself on a regular basis to go out even if I need to. The socialising combined with busy places is pretty exhausting. You seem tired doing that too, so I didn’t really understand why you liked putting yourself through that stress. It feels like such a rush, and it’s difficult to keep up with. Hold on. Are you trying to use my own techniques against me, again? You sound really strange,” Alecto tilts her head to the side, like an owl. “Seriously though. Are you okay? You don’t appear to have slept at all.”  _ She’s so good at reading you. It’s not your fault, moving worries you. Even if you’ll be coming back here with Alecto so soon, changing everything is difficult. _

“And if you want to wait to move, that’s fine. Don’t feel obligated into doing stuff quickly, and maybe that’s what your brother did, but you aren’t him, so you really shouldn’t put that pressure on yourself. How about we head back to bed for a bit? It’s 8am, I’m only up because I heard you,” Alecto yawns, and scrunches up her face. 

“I still want to stay with you permanently, of course I do. I’m just a little…well, a lot anxious about it. People usually get put off when I’ve lived with people before. I just don’t want to lose you,” she puts a hand to her head and tries to reach for her coffee.  _ Ow. You’ve had a persistent headache because you didn’t have as much caffeine yesterday, now that’s causing an issue.  _ “I am tired, recently that is. Maybe as I don’t feel the need to fill my day quite as full...and I haven’t been sleeping that much, but I don’t want to bother you with that. I can handle it. I probably need to find a better coping mechanism, and I do likely drink too much coffee. I haven’t had any today, and I’ve got a really bad headache,” she looks over to Alecto and worries her lip back and forth.

Alecto lightly grasps her hand and moves it from her lip again. She tilts Marisol’s chin back up again and kisses her gently on the forehead.

“It’s still so early, and you likely need sleep. I’m glad you still want to move in with me, though. It takes a serious amount to scare me off, so I wouldn’t worry about that. You can talk to me about anything, I won’t judge. You’ve talked me out of many an anxious moment, and helped me when I needed an ear, so I offer the same to you. You do drink too much coffee, it might be impacting on your sleeping patterns. The fact you have a caffeine headache, says it all. Hang on,” Alecto stands up and goes to the kitchen. She retrieves paracetamol and a glass of water. 

“This might help a bit. Then will you come back to bed with me? Later we can take things easy. You don’t need to be in a rush so much. After the summer, when things start up again, then it can get more busy again. I’m taking a year out anyway, so I can unwind,” she offers the glass and paracetamol to Marisol, who nods. She takes the paracetamol and water from Alecto and finishes the glass. 

“Okay, you’re right. Let’s go back to bed. I do need to cut down slightly, maybe do it the way you do things with tea, as you don’t appear to struggle half as much,” she tries to move, but Sadie squeaks from her lap. Alecto clicks her tongue at Sadie, who hops off with a huff. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell her to shoo. Be careful she doesn’t walk all over you, she doesn’t like many people, but she glues herself to those she does like,” Alecto holds her hand out to Marisol, who takes it and lets Alecto lead her back to bed, placing her glass back in the kitchen as she passes through. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bubblelaureno on Tumblr if you want to check that out, and narcissasdaffodil on Reddit.


End file.
